


Deep Trouble

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toy Mishaps, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sometimes fun to be playing with some new toys.</p><p>It isn't that much fun when the pull string breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Trouble

Hound shivered in that way that only an overload could get out of him. He enjoyed the post-coital bliss as he watched Mirage wipe his transfluids from his mouth. Mirage began crawling over to Hound as he laid there, until Hound spread his legs further. Getting both a blow job and having that small vibrating toy up in his valve had been a pretty different and interesting experience, but with the toy still vibrating it was getting uncomfortable.

"Forgetting something?" Hound asked, twitching one of his legs to make it bump against Mirage as a reminder.

"Of course, excuse me." Mirage smiled as he slinked away and took a hold of the small string that was attached to the toy. "So, how was it?" Mirage asked.

"Strange. Strange but good." Hound said, spreading his legs further as he wanted it out. He looked at Mirage as he pulled the string carefully.

Except the toy was not moving. Hound frowned and saw Mirage frowning as well, feeling the same problem. But it wasn't until Mirage pulled out just a string that his fuel pump sank.

"This isn't funny." Hound said, hoping that it was a joke mirage was pulling.

"I'm not joking." Mirage said, showing his hand and wriggling his fingers. "I can pull it out."

"Do it." Hound said. The toy got him wet enough, at least he hoped so. Mirage went in carefully, inserting two fingers in slow and steady. Hound slowed his venting, trying to keep himself calm. He felt the fingers, he felt the toy. He felt the fingers getting close but something was wrong. The fingers were wriggling but still out of reach. Mirage also was aware of the problem.

And he pushed in at the wrong angle, pushing the toy in further up. Hound yelped, flinching as he felt the toy going further up and seemingly vibrating more intensely.

"Hound, are you okay?" Mirage quickly removed his fingers and looked up at Hound, who was trying to concentrate on blocking the sensation that was too far up his valve to be in a good place. He didn't remember anything being that deep up his valve.

"Mirage?" Hound asked, a bit uncertain but now, even though the vibrations were the same things were getting worse.

"Yes?" Mirage looked at Hound, worry etched in his face.

"It's beginning to hurt." Hound said low as he spread his legs, wanting anything to just get that toy out of him.

"Frag frag frag! Let me try again." Mirage said as he went back between the legs, thrusting the two fingers again inside as they battled to get deep enough in.

"You made it go further in last time, why do you - frag!" Hound yelped in pain as something happened and the vibrating toy was still too far up and banging against something that wasn't supposed to be touched. "You're just fumbling now."

"You were singing praises about my fingers three days ago so shush I'm trying." Mirage said, slowing down a bit so he could at least try to get a feel for something other than the valve's inner walls.

Hound kept his legs spread, looking down at Mirage who had that look of concentration. This wasn't good.

"Mirage." Hound said to get his attention.

"I know, I think I just -" Mirage grunted as he pushed himself deeper in, tugging on the outer lips of the valve that caused a different kind of surging pain.

"I think we need to call Ratchet."

"No no I think I got this." Mirage said.

"You don't or else you would have already." Hound said. "I'm gonna call him."

"Please don't." Mirage withdrew his fingers from Hound's valve so he could look at him. "Just don't, I don't want -" Whatever Mirage was about to say he had apparently stopped himself.

"Do you want to finish that sentence?" Hound asked.

Mirage didn't answer and just looked away.

"It isn't your fault." Hound sighed. "I'm sure Ratchet will understand, and not mention any names when he shares the story and some engex with the rest of the command staff."


End file.
